Songs for Young Lovers an iTunes Meme Challenge
by Skeeter451
Summary: Songs for Young Lovers


**Title**: Songs for Young Lovers (an iTunes Meme Challenge)

**Author**: Skeeter451

**Pairing**: Various

**Rating**: PG to R

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Never were, never will be.

**Challenge**:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do five of these and post them.

**Author's Note**: Okay, for the first one, I heard the song for the first time in the car the other day and immediately knew I had to do the iTunes meme just for this one alone. But for the others, I confess that I listened to the song first for inspiration and then wrote while it re-played. Hope y'all like them. The title is from a Frank Sinatra album he did in 1954.

**Dedication**: My unending thanks to the two Heathers for all of their help and encouragement.

* * *

**Ida Maria – I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked**

"Oh no," Emily cried when Andy walked into the office that morning. "I will not have it…not today Andrea."

"What?" Andy stopped short in the entrance of the offices. It was too early in the morning and Andy's brain was still asleep in her apartment far from Midtown to try and figure out what Emily's problem was. "What's wrong?"

"That!" Emily exclaimed and pointed to the dress Andy was wearing. "It's hideous!"

"It's Vera Wang!" Andy exclaimed.

"Well, la de da!" Emily said and grabbed Andy's arm in a pincer-like grip and dragged her in the direction of the Closet. "I don't care who made it, I'm not looking at that hideous color all morning."

"You don't like yellow?"

"You look like a giant banana in that," Emily said.

At this time of morning the Closet was empty and Andy, decidedly more awake now that she had been insulted, decided to be clever. "Then why don't you peel it off of me, then?"

Emily's eyes narrowed. "You're no one really special, you know," she said and then looked up and down Andy's form. "But you are kind of sexy. Take it off," she ordered and Andy raised an eyebrow. "Now!"

Within moments the offending dress was lying on the floor along with Emily's underwear and their hands were buried in each other's crotches. Even though it was early, they did not have time to linger and in short order they were panting and gasping out their orgasms.

"Oh, that was good," Andy breathed.

"Mmm," Emily agreed. "Well, come on then…find something to wear and be quick about it. You have to run to Starbucks."

"Okay," Andy said. "Hey, Em?"

"What?"

"How about I wear something just as hideous tomorrow then?" Andy grinned with a wicked smirk.

"I really, really don't like you, Andrea," she replied and quickly left the closet, ignoring Andy's chuckles filling the space behind her.

* * *

**The Sundays – Wild Horses **

Andy sat on the couch and watched as Nate packed the remainder of his things.

"Do you want the night table?" Andy asked.

"What?" he asked absently, putting another couple of paperbacks into the cardboard box. "No," he finally said. "I told you, the new place in Boston is furnished. You keep it." He gave a bitter laugh. "Not like this furniture is even worth dragging up there."

Andy looked around. They had spent a weekend hitting every thrift store in town when they had first arrived in the city and delighted in every bargain they had found, thinking themselves quite brave and daring for even moving to New York after the quiet safety of Evanston.

She sighed. "I guess not," she said. "Nate, are you sure about this? I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Andy," he said. "And I really think this is for the best. We need some space apart…I need some space. And hey, we'll still be friends, right?"

Andy looked at him and wondered just when he had become a total stranger.

* * *

**Marilyn Manson – Tainted Love**

"So Nate's gone, then?" Lily asked Andy.

They were sitting in a small deli with plates of uneaten food in front of them. They were both trying to pretend they still had a friendship worth salvaging, but they also both knew it was as doomed as the polar bears.

"Yeah," Andy said.

"Are you gonna try the long distance thing or…"

"No," Andy said. "He wants to stay friends, but I know it'll never work. I think it's just best if it's over, you know?"

"No," Lily said. "I don't know. You told me it's okay to stay friends, right? Isn't that what you told me when you met Nate? I mean, isn't that why I stepped aside?"

"Lily," Andy started.

"No Andy," Lily said. "Look, I think you're right about one thing…staying friends won't work. We tried it and while you think it might have worked, it really didn't. So good luck with your new job and…just good luck."

"Lily!" Andy tried again, but could only watch as her oldest friend walked out of her life.

* * *

**The Mamas & the Papas – Dream a Little Dream of Me**

Andy was having a wonderful dream. She and Miranda were twirling around a ballroom dance floor. She had a feeling it was the ballroom at the Met, but couldn't be sure. The other guests, all in their black and white finery, were silently watching them.

Andy glanced up expecting to see the ornate carvings of the ceiling, but instead it was filled with a bright expanse of stars.

"What are you looking at, darling?" Miranda whispered in her ear as the older woman smoothly moved them across the floor.

"The stars," Andy said. "They're so beautiful."

"Like you," Miranda said. "But you're even more beautiful."

Andy looked away from the ceiling into Miranda's eyes. "When I'm with you, I don't have anything to worry about."

"Of course not," Miranda said. "Now, are you ready to dip?"

Andy laughed in pure happiness.

* * *

**Frank Sinatra – The Lady is a Tramp**

Miranda stepped off the elevator and whipped off her glasses. She glared at Andy who was waiting to take her instructions.

"Move up the run-through to 10 o'clock this morning," she said. "I have a feeling it's going to be even more disastrous than normal. I can't understand why I'm surrounded by such incompetence. Then contact the girls' nanny and instruct her that under no circumstances are the girls allowed to go to the movies until their homework is done. I refuse to sit through another parent-teacher conference and have to listen to their teachers complain about my assistants doing their homework for them. Do you understand, Andrea?"

"Yes, Miranda."

"Good, then I expect the menu for my birthday celebration on my desk no later than noon today. And remind Natalie that if I see that hideous warm rhubarb compote on the menu again, she has no business being in business and I'll make sure she never works in this town again."

"Yes, Miranda."

"Is the seating chart ready? For your sake, it'd better be and Andrea…"

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Make sure you're seated next to me and that Nigel has found something suitable for you to wear. I expect you to look your best."

"Yes, Miranda," Andy replied with a small grin.

"That's all!"

**The End**


End file.
